


Nightmare

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You help Bucky when he has nightmares.





	Nightmare

Waking up you glanced at the clock on your nightstand.

2:14am

It didnt happen as often anymore, but you had woken to his screams before. Nightmares of a horrific past still haunted him.

Throwing your covers aside you stepped onto the cold floor, wincing a little. You quietly padded on bare feet across your room to the door, silently you made your way to the room next to you.

You rubbed your hands up and down your arms trying to warm youself. You hated missions that sent you into the cold.

Opening the door without knocking you saw your best friend sitting up, shoulders hunched over as he took great heaving breaths. He looked up as he heard the door click shut, his deep blue eyes finally focusing on your silhouette. “Y/N…” his voice cracked and he dropped his head in the dark, his hair cascading around his face.

Without a word you made your way over to him, “that nightmare again?” you asked standing in front of him.

Bucky reached out, his strong arms wrapping around your waist, face burying into the exposed portion of your tummy. You sucked in your breath as he pulled you to him, holding on as if you were the only thing anchoring him to this world.

“Buck-” you stopped as his lips brushed against your skin. “Bucky,” you tried again as his fingers dug into your back. “Bucky, its okay…I’m here. Your okay,” you soothed rubbing his upper back. You marveled at his sculpted back, his strong shoulders shifting under your fingers.

He was so beautiful. You sighed as he kissed your stomach, pulling at your sweats to expose your hip bone which he kissed languidly, tongue sliding over your skin making your knees weaken.

You moaned as he pulled you into bed, no words were needed. If this was what he needed it was what you would give him. Carefully he pushed you onto your belly, leaving a trail of kisses down your spine.

Neither of you ever mentioned it the morning after. It was as if it never happened. You knew Steve suspected something but you didnt care. This was what you could do for him.

Bucky had been there for you, he had saved you so many times.

He nudged your legs apart as he pushed your sweats off and buried himself in you with one swift motion. You cried out as he filled you completely. “Bucky,” you moaned under him as he set a grueling pace. It didnt take long before you felt it, the tightening coil, you cried out as you came, fingers twisting in the bed covers. Bucky thrust in a few more times before he came right after you, with a loud grunt. He leaned over you softly kissing your shoulder as he pulled out, finally collapsing in bed next to you.

It was always like this. There were no words, just you chanting his name. Once he finally dozed off, then you would leave, having settled his demons for the night.

You made to move when he curled around you. “Bucky?”

“Stay,“ his voice was raw, there was a vulnerability in it you had never heard before. “Stay here with me?” he asked burying his face in the crook of your neck.

You felt a sob fight its way up your throat at the sound of his broken voice. “Anything for you Bucky.” you answered squirming in his arms till you were facing him.

Buckys deep blue eyes finally met yours. “Are you sure? I might devour you,” his voice was low, you felt what you were sure prey felt as a predator stalked them. His hand came up to lightly wrap around your throat.

“Bucky… I am and have been yours,” you answered honestly and without hesitation.

He closed his eyes, “I cant… I will never give you up. You cant ever leave me.”

You smiled, “so long as I breath I will be here for you.”

Bucky wrapped himself around you, holding on. “Doll, what would I do without you?”

“You wont have to find out,” you answered eyes drifting down in sleepiness.

Bucky himself finally drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would remind you of your promise. He would never let you go now.

 


End file.
